Lamento de la Humanidad
by Emily Odair Malfoy
Summary: ¿Se han preguntado como la pasan las Esperanzas de la Humanidad? ¿Cómo les va después de una expedición? ¿Una rara enfermedad? He aquí me respuesta a ello.Tema de enfermedad mega random, disculpen las molestias


_Hola criaturillas del señor._

_He revivido y voy con todo (¿?) en este fic medio crack pero sha que. Esto es producto de ver Shingeki no Kyojin a altas horas de la noche, escuchar las canciones más dramáticas de Muse y las grandes obras de arte que es Most Epic OSTs Eve. Ni siquiera sé qué carajo es y me encanta: 3 las conocí por otro fic bien triste y de desde allí me enamore del tema._

_Eeeeen fin (8) Aquí van mis advertencias._

_ADVERTENCIA: No quiero caer en el OOC pero en mi opinión todo tiene una razón de ser y también tiene una doble cara. Y esta es mi forma de ver a nuestras Esperanzas de la Humanidad y Alas de La Libertad._

_Sin más que decir, que disfruten de mi loca lectura._

El capitán Erwin esconde la cara en sus brazos apoyados en el escritorio que en estos instantes es todo un caos de papeles, tinta, papeleos, plumas, papeleos, café ya enfriado, papeleos, un plato con migajas, papeleos, un retrato de una familia y ¿Ya he mencionado papeleos?

Nuestro líder de La Legión del Reconocimiento tiene ya la vena de la frente hinchada, una cara de alma que lleva el diablo combinada perfectamente por unas ojeras que un mapache portaría con orgullo pero este no era el caso. El pobre hombre ya estaba hecho trizas desde su última expedición; habían sido muchas bajas de lo esperado y todo era por no saber planear todo como se debía. Todo era plena y exclusivamente su culpa en oda la extensión de la palabra.

Estampo la frente un par de veces en la petición que le había sido mandada por el Comandante Pixir de dejar a Jaeger participar en un experimento que la Policía Militar había propuesto (cosa que no dejaría que pasara ni por error) sin importarle que esta se arrugara.

La culpa le carcomía y no dejaba que descansara como se debe ni comía lo necesario. No dejaba que nadie entrara su oficina a menos de que fuera de vida o muerte pues su desorden le daba vergüenza ya que su oficina y su habitación eran los lugares en los que perdía su mirada atenta y amable de siempre para dejar que la culpa tomara control de todo su ser. Recuera que la penúltima vez tuvo que ser curado por Rivaille cuando en una crisis de nervios golpeo un retrato de sus compañeros que descansan en paz. Las únicas personas que sabían de su casi histeria era Rivaille y Hanji. Sus compañeros y confidentes que tanto apreciaba.

Miro por el rabillo del ojo como un bulto se removía para dejar a la vista un rostro femenino. Hanji Zoe dormitaba en la habitación donde allí también ella se desplomaba cual edificio en tsunami. A diferencia de Erwin, ella llegaba a cualquier hora a su habitación o su oficina para quedarse parada unos momentos viendo a un punto infijo de la pared con un gesto destrozado y agonizante. Le miraba a los ojos, luego hacer una mueca que seguramente iba a ser una sonrisa se acercaba al rubio y se dejaba caer en su regazo para romper a llorar estrepitosamente. Él ahogaba sus reclamos hacia ella misma, lamentándose no poder cambiar nada, en un abrazo protector. Al final se quedaba profundamente dormida. Dejo a un lado a la científica para poder observar a su Cabo que también dormía en el otro sofá. Rivaille era harina de otro costal. Llegaba _tranquilamente_ a su oficina y se recargaba en la pared con su pose despreocupada y lo único que cambia de su rostro tan impenetrable de siempre era esas lagrimas contenidas tanto tiempo que parecía, no, era doloroso. Erwin asentía y con un gesto le indicaba tomar asiento, este obedecía y cogía una manta gigantesca para el pequeño hombre que se envolvía con ella hasta la cabeza para solo sobre salir los ojos y la nariz de esa montaña de tela. Lloraba en silencio y Morfeo le acogía en sus brazos hasta el amanecer.

Por supuesto, Levi solo iba contadas veces; seguramente unas dos veces en todo el año, máximo cinco a comparación de Hanji. Ella iba por lo menos una vez al mes. Y Erwin cada dos o tres meses, dependiendo la situación.

Sonrió amargamente al mirar sus manos envueltas en gasas ensangrentadas. Ese día los tres habían perdido la compostura al ser informados que tenían que partir en poco tiempo a otra expedición en busca de la Titán Hembra. Ni siquiera habían pasado dos semanas desde lo sucedido en el bosque para que al gobierno se le ocurra mandarlos al infierno; las heridas físicas y emocionales seguían a flor de piel como para poder estar en pie.

-Maniáticos suicidas… como ellos no son los que arriesgan el pellejo.- murmura por lo bajo para no interrumpir el sueño de sus compañeros.

Termino de firmar algunos papeles y fue a ver como seguían sus amigos. Siempre, casi por reflejo miraba a todos los que se encontraba durmiendo que su respiración fuera cadenciosa y tranquila. Había visto morir a sus compañeros después de alguna misión mientras descansaban en los instantes previos a la muerte y eso le había traumado en demasía. No le importaba que después le catalogaran como un pervertido y pedófilo al estar, según otros, _mirándoles los pechos _a sus reclutas femeninas pues cuando hacia revisión general de su cuartel cuando estaban de campamento le aterraba que ya no respiraran. Era algo que podía ser enfermizo pero ese era su peor miedo: morir durmiendo .Al comprobar que tanto la mujer como el hombre siguieran vivos tomo asiento en sillón para tomar un libro y tratar de entretenerse y alejar a sus demonios personales.

Ni siquiera había podido empezar a leer la introducción cuando unos débiles sollozos llenaron la silenciosa habitación. Miro a Hanji removerse en sueños y otros quejidos salieron de su boca. Dejo el libro a un lada y fue a su lado; se puso a su altura y le acomodo el flequillo.

-Hey, pequeña. Todo está bien ¿De acuerdo? Ya no llores- le hablo con voz melosa y pareció que hacia efecto pues al instante se quedó quieta- Así está mejor ¿Vale? Descansa-le planto un beso en la coronilla. Miro a Rivaille y le sorprendió no verle con el ceño fruncido. Por primera vez en meses le vio descansar con el rostro totalmente relajado. Tanto ella como el Cabo estaban tan relajados que esa paz le inundo el alma y quiso descansar por un momento como ellos.

Se sentó en su silla e imagino ver un campo lleno de flores. Era el lugar en el que de pequeño jugaba con su mascota todos los días. Recordó la brisa fresca, el calor del sol al atardecer, los ladridos entusiastas de su perrito, el crujir de la hierba bajo ses pies, el olor de las flores y la sombra fresca de ese enorme árbol. Si bien la muralla le impedía le vista del cielo azul no le quitaba poder ver las nubes revoloteando y formando graciosas figuras. Recuerda que siempre jugaba que le lanzaba una rama al canino y este iba por ella se la regresaba moviendo la cola en es pera de que la lanzara una vez más. Todo era felicidad en aquel entonces. Se estaba quedando dormido en su mundo de felicidad.

Pero alguien abre la puerta bruscamente, azotándola contra la pared y haciendo un tremendo escándalo. Escándalo que no fue desapercibido por los huéspedes. Hanji-san lanzo un chillido y se hizo bolita en el sillón llorando aterrada. Rivaille salto en su lugar y se aferró las mantas mientras por puro instinto se arrinconaba.

-¡Perdonen la intromisión, mayores! ¡Ha habido una tragedia en la enfermería!- grito una voz masculina. Erwin estaba un poco adormilado ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si en un principio estas feliz de la vida reviviendo valiosos recuerdos y de un momento a otro llegan a alarmarte ¿Cómo reaccionarias? Erwin se levanta de un salto del sillón, siguiendo lo que su cuerpo le manda sin pensar en porque se mueve de su lugar.

Por fin identifica la voz y el tembloroso cuerpo que está en la entrada. Armin Arlet con los ojos llorosos y llenos de terror.

-¿Qué ocurre Arlet?- sisea amenazante Rivaille, nunca ha despertado exactamente de buenas y hoy era menas las probabilidades de que eso ocurra.

Armin titubea y solloza, no puede articular palabra. Las rodillas se le vencen y lágrimas corren por su rostro, nunca lo habían visto tan destrozado y traumado, parecía que había visto un campo de titanes de cien metros. El pobre chico parece querer devolver hasta la primer papilla, para estar en ese estado debió de haber visto algo que su inocente persona no debio de ver por el bien común; hasta Rivaille tuvo compasión del rubio. Hanji se acerca al chico con intenciones de calmarlo pero este les mira y lo que los superiores vieron les aterro, lo único que atina a decir entre tantos llantos es:

-Viven y a la vez no-

Los mayores le miran esperando más indicaciones o información pero el chico se limita a llorar a sus pies. Hanji es la primera en salir de la habitación, seguía de Erwin ya que Rivaille se queda a levantar al chico e mandarlo a sentar.

Lo había olvidado.

Después de la última expedición, el estar en terreno de los titanes habían pescado alguna enfermedad que iba degenerando sus cuerpos desde adentro. Hanji-san había, exactamente, ido a refugiarse con Erwin por eso pues había trabajado mucho en hacer una cura pero con la tecnología y estudios que tenía a su alcance no era suficiente para hacer tal cosa. Medio escuadrón estaba allí agonizando y se sentían impotentes al no poder ni siquiera matarlos porque parecían inmortales. Muertos en vida y seguían aun consientes ¿Qué podía ser peor que eso?

Al llegar entienden por qué el rubio estaba tan conmocionado.

Los novatos se recuperaron como por arte de magia, ya no tenían fiebre de 54º, ni la piel amarilla, ni los ojos desenfocados y opacos. Estaban bien, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, es más, ni recordaban estar al borde de la muerte. Sin embargo, los veteranos estaban pudriéndose en vida, vio como uno de sus más viejos cadetes estaba su cuerpo pudriéndose, las costillas salían ya de la carne podrida y se veía como los pulmones de un color morado enfermizo subían y bajaban pues todavía el hombre seguía con vida. Ni hablar de los demás; todos ya no tenía partes de su cuerpo en buen estado, la carne se desprendía, la sangre se derramaba por allí cuando las venas de un momento a otro se desintegraban y ellos no podían hacer nada.

El olor de carne podrida, sangre, vómito y demás desperdicios humanos le quemaba los ojos a Erwin. Era una escena perturbadora que no le dejaría dormir por unos años. Se acerca a un hombre del cual desconoce su cara pues solo queda el cráneo y nos globos aculares que se mueven lentamente, esperando que su corazón se pudra para poder morir de una maldita vez. La escena se graba en su retinas y tiene que cerrar los ojos un momento para no gritar de horror.

Ordena que todo aquel que este "saludable" acuda de inmediato al laboratorio de la castaña para que les revisen; no puede darse el lujo de tener bajas en momentos como esos. Así que ordena que la enfermería sea calcinada, por el bien de los demás para que no se propague la extraña y horripilante enfermedad y por piedad a las pobres almas que se encontraban alli.

Ya en el atardecer se comprueba que los novatos estaban mas que sanos y hasta habían reforzado se sistema inmune. Hanji tiene una teoría de que al ser los que menos han convivido con los titanes eran menos propensos a tener el virus, por eso solo los veteranos habían sido víctimas de ello; aunque comúnmente era al revés. Claro, solo era una teoría. Siempre sería un misterio todo lo que provenga de los titanes, hasta ahora así ha sido.

El sol se oculta rendido y agotado mientras las cenizas van hacia el cielo estrellado. La tempestad aun no ha pasado pues ahora están en el ojo del huracán y quizás nunca quisieran salir de allí.

Se supone que ellos, La Esperanza de la Humanidad, debía ser el sostén de toda la raza ¿Entonces por que se desmoronan tan en silencio y a solas? Porque, al fin y al cabo, son humanos. ¿Son guerreros? No, personas con capacidades un poco mas desarrolladas que las demás ¿Soldados extraordinarios? No lo creo, solo soldados con mas voluntad y , ¿Para salvar la humanidad que hay que…?

-Dejar a un lado la razón- murmura Erwin a la nada. Solo son humanos, simples y comunes humanos .

La Esperanza de la Humanidad son los más humanos posibles: débiles y valientes en partes iguales.

OoOoOoOoOo

_Notas de la autora:_

_Solo quiero dejar en claro que la enfermedad no es nada de zombis o algo por el estilo. Ellos estaban todos débiles y moribundos, los zombis son unos hiperactivos que andan en pos de cerebros :P_

_Cuenta una leyenda urbana que si dejas un pequeño y delicioso review su querida (y baka) autora se lo comerá y será muy feliz (?) ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No me creen?!_

_*coge un gatito y una pistola de agua cargada*_

_¡SI NO DEJAN UN ENDEMONIADO REVIEW EL GATITO ES MOJADO! :I_

_Bien, sha estoy delirando._

_¡Chiao!_


End file.
